The Stranger in Red
by Niazyl
Summary: Inuyasha just turned 19 and bought a house with a two of his friends, Miroku and Koga. People say the house they bought is haunted by the family that used to live there, the Higurashi's. The Higurashis founded Wallowdale in 1878, the town the boys live in. In the 1900's, the Higurashis started having problems in their family that eventually led to their gruesome deaths, one by one.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha just turned 19 and bought a house with a two of his friends, Miroku and Koga. People say the house they bought is haunted with the family that used to live there, the Higurashi's.

The Higurashi's founded Wallowdale in 1878, the town the boys live in.

During the 1900's, the Higurashi's started having problems in their family, that eventually led to their gruesome deaths, one by one. Now, one of the ghost needs help getting put to rest and will ask Inuyasha for help.

Will he help or forget about ever seeing her?

What is this 'Dark and Evil man' the girl keeps muttering about?

Why does she get petrified whenever Inuyasha tries to go near her?

What dark secrets are going on in this house? How did all the Higurashi's really die?Why aren't their gravestones in the local cemetery?

Okay. Is that good? Should I write more? I'm really excitied for this story.

P.S. THERE WILL BE ROMANCE!

Review if I should continue! :D

-Sunny


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this is the first chapter of this book. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha &amp; Co. but I own the plot!

**Miroku's POV**

"Is that everything?" Asked Koga as he was walking down the stairs from putting his things away in the room, he claimed as his. "Yeah, Yash is closing up the car now." I replied setting down a box on an old end table in the hallway.

Koga finished descending the stairs and looked around the big, old, creepy house and sighed. "You know, I can believe this house is haunted." He said. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and looked at him. "I agree. It reminds me of that house on "Amityville Horror, I saw a few months ago." I said, also looking around.

"If you believe it's haunted then why did you agree to live here?"

Koga and I jumped at the sudden noise and turned toward the direction we heard it.

We saw Inuyasha leaning against the frame of the door, twirling the keys on his clawed finger. "I'm waiting!" He shouted. "Stop yelling, mutt face! We heard you the first time!" Koga shouted back. I sighed. This always happens. It became the norm in Middle School.

"If you heard me then why didn't you answer!" Shouted Inuyasha, glaring at Koga. My time to step now.

"Why I aight-" I cut Koga off by saying, "Gentleman, please calm down. No arguing right now. We just arrived. Inuyasha, we agreed to live here because it was what we always wanted since we were kids. To live somewhere our parents never heard of and to do things by ourselves without their money, no matter what it took. Don't you guys remember?" I said, smiling while putting my hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember/Whatever." Was their replies. "Okay! Now, let's unpack." I said, clapping my hands and turning to walk into parlour. "There's not much to unpack, anyways. It seemed like the people who lived here last, left their stuff. Even in the bedrooms. I checked when I put my stuff in my room." Said Koga following behind Inuyasha, who was following me.

"True but everything is dusty and not up to date." Said Inuyasha, scrunching up his nose, when some dust flew in it. "Well, that's good. We don't have much furniture anyway. All we have is our dining room set, one couch, our flat screen, deep freezer, and the microwave. So, this helps a lot." I said walking up to the old fireplace that looked like it hasn't been used in centuries.

There were pictures on top of the fireplace mantel.

Dusty Pictures.

I took one of the pictures of the mantel and swiped the cobwebs away that were connected to the frame and fireplace. I wiped the dust off the front and saw a man and a woman.

It looked like they took the picture outside, on the back porch of the house. I couldn't really tell though because the picture was a brownish color. I guess from sitting here for so long.

The man in photo was standing up with his hands tucked at his sides. He was wearing a suit. The pants went a bit higher than his waist. From what I could see, he was a vest that had one white button on it. He was wearing a white bow around his white collar that went up to the beginning of his neck. On the top left side of his jacket, he had a white ribbon in shape of a bow. He had wavy, black hair, gelled back with a moustache.

The woman in the photo was sitting in a throne like chair, hands to her side on the chair. She was wearing a white wedding dress that was lacey with a silky looking under dress. The dress went down to her feet, so I couldn't see her shoes. There was a lacey, flowery belt around her waist while a bouquet of white flowers was placed on her lap. The dresses collar went up to the top of her neck, also. She had a little white flower pinned to her left chest area. Her brown hair was up in a neat bun, pulled to the back of her head. She was wearing a white veil on the top of her head with a pink or white bow. I couldn't be too sure.

I studied the picture a bit more before I was interrupted by Koga saying, "Who's that?"

"Because he's lived here before." Said Inuyasha, sarcastically to Koga while trying to dust off the couch to sit. "Shut up, idiot!" Koga shouted, making a fist. Inuyasha growled, "Wanna go you, scrawny wolf!?" Shouted Inuyasha back.

They got in each other's face and pulled their sleeves back. I walked in between and put my arms out. "Please. For just one day. Stop fighting. It's not that hard." I said rubbing my temples. I sighed. It is so hard keeping up with these idiots.

"He started it." Said Inuyasha, turning around and crossing his arms.

"He started it." Said Koga, also turning around and crossing is his arms. "Who cares. How about Koga, you go upstairs and roam some more and Inuyasha, you stay down here? That way no more disagreements can go on." I wagered, looking at both men.

"Keh/Whatever." Was their answers. "Okay, good! Now, go Koga." I said pointing at the stairs.

He turned and walked out of the parlour. We both heard his heavy footsteps going up the rickety stairs.

I turned back around and walked up to the fireplace to study the other pictures.

"Hey Miroku. Why are you so interested in these pictures? They look like they're all dead anyway."

"They just peek my interest. They are really fascinating, ya know?" I said turning to look at him.

Inuyasha stared at the pictures for a bit and said, "A little but not a lot so let's get started packing."

"Yeah, okay but look at this one." I said picking up a picture frame of a young girl. She looked about Yash and I's age. It was a head shot of a beautiful young maiden wearing from what I can tell a white dress with a beaded collar going down between her breast area. She was holding a white rose up to her chest and looking toward the camera. Her hair was wavy but puff like. She was wearing a jewel beaded crown thing on the top of her head. Her skin looked untouched or pure like it was kissed by heaven. Properly, the work of make-up but I don't think it was around in that time. Maybe, the powder stuff but whatever. (Pictures will be in BIO!)

"She is beautiful!" I exclaimed amazed at how someone can look like a goddess. "Not gonna lie, she is pretty hot." Inuyasha said grabbing the frame from my hands and wiping more dust off. "I would date her."

"That word doesn't really fit her, Yash. Plus, she could be in an old people's home or dead for all we know." I said grabbing the picture from his clawed hand and putting it back on the mantle. "Besides let's get to unpacking. We have a lot to do anyways." I said grabbing a box from the couch and opening it.

"Yeah, you're right." Inuyasha said walking into the hallway and grabbing a box. "Hey 'Roku! What are we gon-" He was cut off by a 'manly' scream made by Koga. I ran out into the hallway and looked at the staircase where the scream came from. We heard heavy footsteps coming down them fast until we saw Koga's feet come into view. "What's wrong?" I said worried. "Dude, I just saw some weird shit happen in that room at the end of the hall!"

**Okay! That's it! I'm sorry it took such a long time but I got a new laptop and I lost the document I made for this story! But I'm gonna actually try to finish this story because I really like this story alot and when I finish it I'm gonna put it on Wattpad but not with the Inuyasha characters, just some characters I made up! Please review and please provide some ideas! Really appreciated a lot, thanks! :D**

_**-SooSunny**_


End file.
